mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-177.192.116.55-20141113185807/@comment-174.59.217.195-20141212062952
Tatsuya says it as he preps to fight the parasites in Volume 13 and during his fight. Regrowth also only works on restoring the eidos and mages that are the Outer Systematic type or MI however you want to call them affect pushions and things like the soul that have no form. Things like Decomposition and Gram Dem don't work against formless, innate magics that don't have activation sequences for him to dismantle. This is why Miyuki's Cocytus or the MI magic from STARS similar to hers are problematic for him. In re-reading Volume 14, Zhou uses both ancient magic and a type of MI but it wasn't named in his fight with Nakura. Zhou also complements Nakura on being stronger than uncle Kuroba. He also has a supposed healing ability but it's unclear how he managed to do it. Another tthing to note, Tatsuya tells Kyoko that he's worried that Black Sage will end up showing up at the end of the conflict in addition to Zhou. Kyoko says the 101st cannot help him because it's a Yotsuba matter and Tatsuya does not want to ask Yakumo's allies or Mikihiko's clan to help because he fears that will further cause a rift in the ancient magic factions and only cause things to escalate. Kyoko insists on how dangerous things might get and highly suggests he gets additional help. It seems like Minoru is going to help out too since they are directly targetting people from 9th clan. So that leads back to the difference in levels. Well, I don't think at this point there's much shock about Tatsuya's abilities that Masaki doesn't know. He knows the guy had skills and he's a lot more than meets the eye, which is what motivated him to train harder the past year. Material Burst would be but Tatsuya is not going to be using that just for a rebellion and risk having the Yotsuba (and by association Miyuki) blamed for using WMDs, remember they had to have a whole investigation about it last time he used it. Maya isn't going to be taking responsability for MB and he doesn't have Trident. Tatsuya has GD and Decomp then as his arsenal. Decomp is lethal, but so is Rupture so it's going to be both of them taking people out en masse, it just depends on whether you like your kills to disintegrate or blow up from the inside and splatter blood. They are both pretty gruesome. Another thing to mention from Volume 14, Hayama tells Tatsuya he can ask for help from other clan members but not from the clan itself. This is why it ends up being that Tatsuya personally asks the cooperation of Retsu not that of the Kudo clan. So guessing he asks Masaki for his help, without bringing his clan into it. I really think it's going to be a fun volume with Tatsuya, Masaki and Minoru kicking ass. I'm guessing Tatsuya calls on Masaki just in case Black Sage and Zhou end up being there, it is hard for him to handle both or he thinks it would be anyway. If anything, he's just making Kyoko and Miyuki happy by not doing everything himself and risking getting himself tired. This is a long post and I probably should move most of it to the forum discussion since it's mostly about last volume and the upcoming one anyway.